mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
USJ Empire
The USJ Empire (The United States of the Jarradian Empire) or known as the Jarradian Realm (Jarradian: Jarradian Reich) was the point in Jarradian history of a nation state that resulted from the reunification of the North Jarradian Confederation and the Free Confederate Unions, that lasted from 1866 to the end of World War I in 1918, when the Empire was defeated by the Allied powers and became a federal republic. For the first time in nearly 70 years the original Coat of arms of Jarradia returned. The USJ Empire consisted of over 40 states by the time of the unification, and by the final months of the empire this was to officially compromise the 65 current states present in the modern nation. The differences between the north and south were still notable until the 1890's where southern influence on the states formerly apart of the Free Confederate Unions had quickly diminished. Jarradia had well known powerful allies, such as the German Empire and Austria-Hungary, but had no direct borders to any country seeing it's a full nation surrounded by ocean. Jarradia began its industrialisation early in the 1840's but was stunned due to the split of the north and south, but rapidly evolved once again when the country unified. In just 40 years, the population doubled from 86 million in 1870 to over 182 million in 1910, and saw the rise of cities like Burke York whose populations sawed from just only 2.6 million people to 11.4 million people in 1915, and the urban populations boomed. The Jarradian economy in 1870 was smaller than some nations but by 1900 it had become the largest in the world, and led that so with science, technology, and among other things. Jarradia became a world super power and had the similar power to the United Kingdom and the United States combined. It held the worlds largest and most powerful army, it was the first nation to have an air force (established in 1885), and its navy went from being only being a small fleet in the 1870s to the worlds largest in the early 1900s. After constant new families being the emperors of Jarradia, and harsh policies in regards of ethnicity and own personal preferences, Jarradia was left isolated and had many sovereign states against its actions at any time. By 1914, Jarradia only had the German Empire, Austria-Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire as its own allies, and split relations with Japan beforehand. World War I was declared in 1914 and the Jarradian Navy already had problems sending millions of troops to the European frontlines, while the United States who joined late in the war invaded from the entire east coast. Many ships sending thousands of troops for Germany were killed off wave after wave due to the might of the Royal Navy. Jarradia however repelled the late American attack in 1917 and caused over 800,000 American deaths, even though the Jarradian losses were in the millions. A large number of the Jarradian Armed Forces defected from the army to go against their own nation, and many were persecuted in the Jarradian Republic for betraying the nation. The forces by 1915 were over 15 million but was reduced to only 4 million by the end of 1918 (including defectors and soldiers killed). While the German Empire and the rest of the allied powers were in retreat and defeated, Jarradia was invaded by millions of British, French, Russian, and American and other armies all at once, which quickly overwhelmed any defence lines or fronts made by the Jarradian Armed Forces, and after its defeat, it quickly collapsed in March 1918, and a republic took over. Background The Jarradian Confederation was created by an act by Jarradian Congress at the Burkington Conferences which introduced a new government structure under a new official title. This was ratified on 17 August, 1803. With tensions boiling in the south, agreements in the Jarradian Confederation were far harder to comprehend when it was under the "old" United States of Jarradia. This was very notable when it came to negotiations. Economic issues, social issues, and governmental differences divided both the north and south. Governors of the south led a rally to disband themselves from the Jarradian Confederation and create a new independent sovereign state known as the Free Confederate Unions. The Jarradian Confederation was dissolved in 1848 after the split. The creation of the North Jarradian Confederation was in 1848, and is known as the successor of the Jarradian Confederation. The Jarradian State War broke out over a decade later and even though the Free Confederate Unions managed to hold a massive advance all the way up to Burnica, it was quickly halted by the reformed North Jarradian Confederation Land Force and were eventually defeated in Queanbeyan City in Queanbeyan in 1866. In 1866, the two states unified under the Jarradian Realm. Unification & founding of the Empire The Jarradian State War ended in 1866 with the Imperial Overthrow by the North Jarradian Confederation and generals who descended from royal families from the Burxan Empire. When the two states of Jarradia unified, the royal family of the Burxan Empire initially took over and proclaimed Franz Joseph I of Jarradia the emperor, while George I was elected as the head of government. The constitution that was originally written during Jarradia's declaration of independence remained adopted and the Free Confederate Unions constitution was scrapped with no changes to it whatsoever. The Senate and House of Representatives remained as the two houses that compromised the legislature. The state government representatives defied the current Jarradian representation, and as according to size and population, a number of representatives from the upper and lower houses had a seat in the Imperial Congress. Territories had limited or no representation as they had no official state. Cabinet level status departments had no change of their structure during its time in the Jarradian Confederation and also the North Jarradian Confederation. A majority of power was in the state of Forficata due to its huge population and huge economy, as well as being the state with the largest city in the world by the early 1900's. Larger states had a moderate powers but did not match Forficata. Representation was not noticed much in the smaller states of the empire, but they still had a bit of representation. States held the old tradition of a governor and their own state government that citizens could vote for. Even though political parties could rule many states as a majority winner, even the most popular party could not be the party in power, as the only power who had that was the emperor, therefore making them the legitimate leader with no party. A majority party with most votes in the country however had the highest seats in congress and the leader of the party was appointed the president of the country, but not the sole ruler. Military decorations for states was outlawed as "One should not be honored by one state, but for all states of who he/she lives in that constitute these United States of the Jarradian Empire." The government had main control of the military honors system. The developments of the USJ Empire are compared to several European states including the German Empire and Italy (until the Jarradian invasion) as a united state under one federal government. The original parties of Jarradia still had the main power during the Jarradian Realm. However, people who were extremely wealthy manipulated their ways of getting a seat in government, hence contradicting the nations constitution for not allowing peasants, women, and other entities to not vote or be restricted from such allowance and rights. Only rich citizens mainly had the main vote of what they could say, or what laws could be passed. Industrial powerhouse Before the empire was established, the North Jarradian Confederation had slow progress of becoming an industrial power compared to European states. Unification brought millions of workers under one nation to the industries and thousands of businesses and factories opened their doors. Burkenburg CO was the largest factory in the world by 1905. The Jarradian Realm was considered to be the best working place in the world, and also the wealthiest on the planet. Jarradians enjoyed good work conditions, health benefits, and even established the pension for people above the age of 55. Political states Before unification, North Jarradian territory consisted of 20 states and one city district. States formed during the era of the Free Confederate Unions were either abolished or transformed into territories. While Forficata was the most populous state in the country at the time, it was one of the smallest states when compared to its larger counterparts. Hirsuta was established in 1820, and with that it was by far the largest state in the empire, and even still the largest in terms of area and population, almost holding the amount of people who were at the 1870 census. Most states after the Jarradian State War gained representation rather quickly, with the exception of Queanbeyan which was heavily occupied up until the late 1870's. The empire was responsible for the creation of most counties in the country (created over 3,500 during its time), and if such era of Jarradia never happened, the country's appearance of counties, cities, governmental structure, and states would be much different in modern times. During the 1880's and 1890's, most of the territories on Jarradian soil transformed into states. In that time, over 14 new states joined the Imperial Congress and gained admission into the union. This act was not known to the world until it was spread, and it also changed the map of Jarradia forever. Category:United States of Jarrad